Scolatale
by LurkingShadow21385
Summary: Before you begin reading let me give you a heads up! The game UNDERTALE belongs to Toby Fox and this story is based off the comic by Purincipia on Tumblr. I have been given permission to write this story by the creator of the comic, and I highly recommend you go check out her page! The war between monsters and humans NEVER HAPPENED in this!
Before you begin reading let me give you a heads up! The game UNDERTALE belongs to Toby Fox and this story is based off the comic by Purincipia on Tumblr. I have been given permission to write this story by the creator of the comic, and I highly recommend you go check out her page!

There will be not canon couples though these ships will be present: Frisk X Asriel, Frisk X Sans, Chara X Asriel, Undyn X Alphys, Toriel X Asgore, Mettaton X Papyrus, Napstablook X Mettaton, and possibly more. This is a AU fanfic where the war between humans and monsters DID NOT TAKE PLACE! The following is also important

Frisk: Sophomore

Asriel: Sophomore

Chara: Sophomore

Undyne: Senior

Alphys: Senior

Sans: Senior

Papyrus: Junior

Mettaton: Junior

Muffet: Junior

Napstablook: Sophomore

Toriel: Teacher [Married to Asgore]

Asgore: Principal [Married to Toriel]

P.S. Chara and Frisk have parents in this!

[Though Frisk will be a girl and Chara a boy, these two will go by They pronouns mostly]

I hope you enjoy the story, and please check out Purincipia page on Tumblr!

"Fresh baked goods! Don't start the first day of school off hungry!" Muffet called from her table in front of the school. The small spiders beside her were busy setting up plates of muffins, cookies, and other sweet goodies. "A bit early to get people on a sugar high don't you think?" Chara turned away from the book they were reading against the wall.

Muffet shot a glare towards them. Chara blinked before looking back at their book. "Just saying. The muffins are probably all right. Then again they're probably packed with sugar and who knows what else." Chara grumbled.

Muffet had never glared so hard in her life before. Nobody insulted her baked goods and got away with it! A few minutes later the dark aura around the two teens was broken. "Good morning Chara, morning Muffet." A perky Asriel ran up to them.

He held a circular tin in his furry white paws. "Ooo, whatcha got their Asriel?" Muffet asked excitedly. "Mom asked if I could bring this by to help you sell this morning. Cinnamon and Butterscotch pie." He smiled as he talked about the pie everyone loved. Muffet perked up and quickly reached out with all six of her arms to take the tin.

Handing it over gently the young goat boy was more than happy to recieve a free muffin as a thank you. Rolling their eyes Chara closed the book and walked over to Asriel. They grabbed their best friend and dragged them on to the school grounds. "Thanks Muffet!" Asriel called out and watched as the spider girl leaned past the gate to wave goodbye.

"What was that about?" Asriel asked as he released his friends hand from his shirt. "She creeps me out." Chara replied. Asriel gave a small sigh.

"All monsters pretty much give you the creeps." He grumbled and looked away and at the other students arriving. A group of girls, two monsters three humans, we're looking over each others scheduels and giggling excitedly.

Asriel looked back at Chara who now had the book from earlier opened once agian. "You think Frisk or Napstablook has any classes with us?" He smiled at the thought of his other friends. "Don't know. If we see them in any of our classes then we'll know now want we?" Chara shot Asriel a small smile, that made a shiver run down his spine.

He gave a small nod before looking back towards the gate. "Should we wait on them?" He once again asked. Chara gave a long drawn out sigh. "I'm not going to be late because of them." Chara stated as they opened the school door. "Besides you don't want to visit your fathers office on the first day do you?" The smile never left Chara's face.

Asriel quickly shook his head and walked through the door that his friend held open. Chara closed the door behind them and pulled out their scheduel. The two looked over their classes and noticed they only had two together. First period which was literature, and eigth period which was physical education.

"So it seems we have your mother for our first class." Chara looked up from their papers with a bored expression. "I know isn't it great!" Asriel folded up his paper and placed it inside his school bag. "Hooray." Chara grumbled as they started towards Mrs. Dreemurrs classroom with Asriel close behind.

The door was wide open with a small welcome sign hanging from it. As the two walked in Chara blinked and Asriel smiled. "You're in our class AGAIN?" Chara glared at the person sitting in the back of the class. "Good morning Chara, nice to see you again to Asriel." Frisk gave them a small smile.

Chara walked over to them with crossed arms. "I didn't see you come past me today." They stared down at them. "I came earlier to help Muffet set up her stand." Frisk replied. They pulled out a brownie they had bought earlier and held it out to Chara. "If you came to school this early you must be hungry." They offered the brownie.

Chara stared down at it with tempting eyes. Chocolate. Their favorite. Biting their tongue they just turned away and walked to a random desk. "Chara's just a bit tired this morning." Asriel made an excuse for his friend. "It's okay. So are you ready for the new school year?" Frisk smiled at the young goat boy.

Asriels eyes brightened as he quickly noded. "Lets just hope your mother doesn't embarrass you." Chara leaned back in their seat and smirked at Asriel. Asriels face heated up at the idea of his mother doting on him during class. "She wouldn't embarrass Asriel like that." Frisk rolled their eyes before shooting a glare Chara's way.

"Yeah I'm ready." Asriel reassured Frisk. "If you want you can sit beside me." Frisk motioned to the desk next to theirs. Asriel looked over Chara's way, who was currently staring at them. Asriel felt a lump beginning to form in his throat. Rolling their eyes, Chara got up and walked over to one of the empty desks beside Frisk. They dropped their stuff and sat down.

A smile small smile appeared on Asriels face, and he sat on the other side of Frisk. Frisk looked over at the two of them and gave them both a sweet smile. Asriel felt his cheeks heat up under his fur, meanwhile Chara ignored their stare. The classroom slowey began to fill up with tired and excited students. Napstablook sadly floated in and took a seat two desks in front of Frisk.

The small ghost quietly listened to the headphones it was wearing. Not long after Toriel walked in with a books in her arms. "Glad to see everyone is here today!" She gave them all a smile that could brighten up any room.

Her eyes scanned the room before they landed on Asriel. She gave him a small wave and slowly he sunk down into his seat with the blush from earlier once again making it's way up onto his face.

A few students turned their heads back to look at the blushing goat boy, meanwhile the rest of the class kept their heads turned towards Toriel. "I hope we all start the school year off nicely." Toriel clapped her paws together and giggled excitedly.

Silently she took attendence for several minutes, before picking up a piece of chalk and wrote her first and last name on the bored. Picking up a stack of papers she started to hand them out. "On this sheet is all the materials you'll need for this class." Toriel spoke a bit louder so all the students could hear her.

Once she finished she made her way back up to the front of the class. "Are there any questions before we begin?" She asked. The class remained silent as Toriel turned around and started to write sentences about snails on the bored.

A few students sweat dropped, meanwhile the rest just watched her write. Frisk opened a note book and started to take notes, Chara cringed at the subject and silently continued to read their book, and Asriel felt his stomach growl at the thought of yummy snails.

He knew his mother didn't like eating in her class room so Asriel would have to save his muffin till next period.

Once Toriel was finished she began to go over punctuation and grammar using the sentences she had writen on the bored as examples. The class took notes even Chara decided to put their book away to pay attention.

The class period dragged on with Toriel reviewing stuff from last year to help the students refresh their memories. It was something teacher's rarely did, and they were lucky enough to have Toriel help them out.

Once the bell rang the students packed up their notes and Toriel watched as they all filed out. Before Asriel could leave she made sure to sneek up and give him a quick hug. Chara stared and a small giggle escaped Frisk.

Looking at their schedules, once Toriel released Asriel, they all turned their seperate ways and headed to their next periods. Asriel had science, Chara math, and Frisk drama.

For Asriel he had a bit of a hard time along with the class. The teacher was a new human who had just been relocated to their city. And they could easily tell how displeased he was about his new job placement. They were all sure he would rather be teaching a school of just humans rather than both.

He quickly jumped into subject of cells, meanwhile the students tried their best to take notes and keep up. Though Asriel was sure Aplhy would be having a easy time.

Science was natural for her, and she pretty much knew everything related to the subject. Asriel tried his best like the rest of the class to listen and write at the same time.

Lets just say he was one of the many sweating while trying to process both listening to the teacher and taking as many notes as possible.

Through math Chara mostly just listened as the teacher exclaimed how they would all have such a great year. They rolled their eyes and pulled their book out to continue reading where they had left off.

The teacher didn't seem to notice, but was instead going over how they would prefer for students not to chew gum during class, and if they had anything to drink it must have a cap. A student beside them was currently on their phone and constantly blowing a piece of gum. Chara felt their eye twitch.

Luckily the teacher noticed and grabbed the trash can. They made the student spit the gum out and gave them a lecture about the phone policie. A small smirk appeared on Chara's face and the student glared at them with pure hatred.

For Frisk drama was quite entertaining. One of her close friends, Mettaton, was in it. She was happy that the school allowed the robot in, due to being a creation of a student.

They were amazed when he said he wanted to take part in the schools drama program, and learn more about the world like a normal student.

Yeah, his close friends knew he was just here for the drama program. Frisk sat beside the young robot as he looked at the plays they would be putting on this school year. "Isn't this exciting Frisk? If you try out this year, both of us can be the stars!" Mettaton laughed.

Frisk gave an awkward laugh and felt their cheeks heat up. "Na, you can keep the lead. I'm not big on performing for large crowds." Frisk explained.

A pout formed on Mettatons face. "Everybody has to get over their fear. This year you should try out for the lead of...Belle from Beauty and the Beast!" Mettaton shoved the paper into Frisks hands and pointed to Belles name.

"Sorry but I don't have her long hair."

"We have wigs."

"I can't walk in heels."

"We can teach you."

"I can't sing like her."

"Nobody said you had to be perfect."

"I wonder if I could audition for the part of a girl from the town?" Frisk examined in the paper.

Pure horror struck Mettaton at the thought of one of his friends acting as a background character. Quickly he snatched the paper back and started to examine it once more. Frisk sighed and watched. "Here, try out as Audrey from Little Shop of Horrors." Mettaton showed Frisk the part.

"Maybe I could just work on the set again?" Frisk suggested. Mettaton stared at her with a blank expression before circling Audreys name. Reaching beside him he grabbed a practice script and handed it to Frisk.

"Auditions aren't till January, so that should give you enough time to practice." Mettaton smirked before getting off the stage.

Frisk sighed and stared at the script. "I can't make my voice high pitched like her's!" Frisk called after Mettaton. "Don't worry dear, we have several months to work on that!" Mettaton called back before walking out to go get some water.

Frisk sweat dropped. After that the rest of her classes flew by till it was time for lunch. She found Asriel and Chara in the same spot they all sat at last year. Frisk placed their food down and the two boys scooted so she could sit in between them.

"How lucky for the cafeteria to be serving spaghetti on the first day!" Papyrus smiled and placed his tray across from Asriel. "Hey Papyrus, enjoying your first day?" Asriel asked before taking a bite of the snail sandwich Toriel had prepared.

"It is wonderful my dear friend! And how is yours?!" Papyrus asked while shoving a fork full of spaghetti in his mouth. "It's been okay, I had a rough time in science." Asriel sighed at the memory.

"And you Frisk?" Papyrus turned towards Frisk. "My day has been wonderful, thank you for asking Papyrus." Frisk gave him a charming smile.

Papyrus turned towards Chara and was about to open his mouth to greet them, but was soon silenced by Sans. "Hello everyone. Papyrus remember what i said. Don't talk to the crazy ones, their insanity can be contagious." Sans chuckled. Chara felt their eye twitch.

"Hey Sans." Asriel and Frisk said together. "Hello guys." Sans gave them his normal smile before taking a seat in front of Chara. "Sans. Out of all the seats here, why are you sitting in front of me?" Chara glared.

Sans ignored them and a small flicker of blue came from his left eye. "Chara I noticed you really like chocolate. Maybe you should stop because it seems the chocolate your eating has to many nuts in it." He chuckled. Asriel, Frisk, and Papyrus tried their best to stiffle their laughter.

Chara sighed. "You see Sans, it's monsters like you that make me want to transfer." Chara grumbled and angrily stuck their fork into the spaghetti. Ignoring them Sans turned to Asriel and Frisk. "So have either of you seen Undyne and Alphy today?" He questioned. "Undyne is sick." Asriel spoke.

"No she's not, she's still on vacation." Frisk turned to curiously stare at Asriel. "Check her instagram she said she was sick this morning." Asriel gave Frisk his full attention. "Check her snap chat. She said she was visiting family." Chara turned to look at the two friends.

"Na, she's with Alphy watching anime at her house." Chara chimed in. "How do you know? I didn't see a post like that today." Sans looked at Chara. "Because I saw her walking into Alphys house today on my way to school." Chara explained.

Everybody sweat dropped and turned to look at their food. "Oh." They all said. "So who's gonna collect all their work and give it to them after school today?" Papyrus asked.

"Not it!" Frisk, Chara, Asriel, and Papyrus yelled. Sans blinked and groaned. "Looks like I'm missing the first twenty minutes of my show today." He groaned, meanwhile everybody laughed at the suddenly depressed Sans.

Authors Notes: This is the Prologue to the starting series of Scolatale. Sorry for it being so short! I just wanted to get a few character interactions, and funny scenes in this chapter to show you a bit of what the characters are going to be like. I hope you enjoyed and please leave a comment! ^-^


End file.
